phil of the future: bullied
by AvengedSevenfoldGirl
Summary: phil is bullied by the head jock. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Phil of the Future: Bullied

Summary: A jock named Josh starts bullying Phil when he finds out that Pim was mocking him at his big game.

CHAPTER ONE!!!

It was a hard Monday afternoon, and Phil Diffy was glad to be leaving his last class of the day. When he was at his locker, Keely, his best friend, ran up to him in pure panic. "Phil" Keely said "Josh is looking for you." Phil was really confused. "Why?" he asked "Last week he called me a nerd." Before Keely could say anything, Josh walked up to him.

"So" Josh said, with his teammates behind him "Geek boy thinks that he can tell his sister to make fun of me, huh? We'll see about that." Then, Josh punched Phil in the eye, giving him a black eye. Then, with a laughing crowd behind him, Josh said "It's not over, Diffy," and walked away. Phil turned toward Keely and said "I'm going to need sunglasses when I get home." Keely looked puzzeled and asked "Why?"

"Because," Phil said "If my parents see my eye, they'll call the school. I need enough time to make up a good lie." Keely sighed, and then said "Look Phil, Josh isn't only going to beat you up, he's going to lie about you, humiliate you, all that." Phil was suddenly really worried. What was going to happen to him?

When Phil got home, he knew that his parents were going to wonder why he was wearing sunglasses in the house, so he tried his hardest to avoid his parents on the stairs on his way to his bedroom. He got halfway up the stairs when his dad stopping him on his way up the stairs to change out of his work clothes. "Phil, why are you wearing sunglasses in the house?" His dad asked, just before he took off his sunglasses. "Oh my god" he said "Phil, what happened?"

"I bumped into a kid," Phil lied "and his elbow hit me in the eye, nothing big." Mr. Diffy looked supicious, but he just went upstairs without saying another word, to Phil's delight, but Phil was still worried. What would happen to him? He thought about it, and realized that when he was called a nerd last week, it wasn't just a insult, it was a warning. That was what Josh would bully Phil about next, and Phil then realized that being smart was not a good thing after all.

AUTHORS NOTE: I know that the first chapter is a little short, but the second one will be longer, promise


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!!!!!!

The next day, Phil went into school hoping that Josh would leave him alone. Phil had enough trouble convincing his parents that the black eye he had was caused by accident, and he didn't want to give his parents another reason why he keeps getting hurt in school. Phil was fine until he got into math class. He was in his seat when he heard Josh say "Nerds here" causing the entire class to start laughing at him. Phil wanted to die of embarassment. Keely turned to him like she had made a huge discovery.

"See" Keely said "I told you that Josh was really bad. You should of told your parents what was going on yesterday." Phil rolled his eyes. "No" he said "It would just give Josh another reason to make fun of me. I'm sure that it will stop in a few days." Keely started to say something, but stopped when the teacher came in. Phil saw that she had the honor roll in her hand, and then Phil knew that soon Josh would have another reason to make fun of him. "Class," the teacher said "I am pleased to annonce that Phil Diffy is the first student in the 10th grade to make the high honors list!" Instead of clapping, the class started giggling, and Josh seemed to be the only student that Phil heard. At that moment, Phil began to regrett the fact that he was the smartest student in his class, because now he was a victim of bullying, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

At lunch, Keely tried to convince Phil that A's were a good thing. "Look Phil," Keely said "I wish that I was on the high honors list. Just because people are making fun of you dosen't mean something thats good automatically turns bad." Phil was about to feel better until he felt a roll hit him. He turned around to see Josh and his teammates coming up to him. "Hey Phil" Josh started "I bet that you don't like getting an 90 because its not and A+!" All of Josh's teammates laughed, and Josh oblivously enjoyed it. "I wonder if Phil is smart about milk," Josh continued "Let's see." Then, with the entire school watching him, Josh dumped a carton of milk on Phil's head. Josh laughed along with the rest of the school and said "Well I guess that he is smart about milk. LOSER!!!!" Josh walked away, leaving Keely and an humiliated Phil. "You okay?" Keely asked, but Phil didn't respond. All he could hear was laughter and his heart beating. Then Phil ran to the bathroom, ignoring the laughter and the name- calling.

In the bathroom, Phil grabbed a paper towel and dried himself off, but he didn't know what to do next. He didn't want to stay in here forever, but he also didn't want to go outside and face everyone. The bathroom door opened and Phil saw Owen come in. "Hey" Owen said "Josh is one mean kid, but I'm sure that the kid who Josh was bullying before you is happy." Phil looked at Owen with one of those you're-not-helping looks and left the bathroom, not wanting to be late to his next class. He was relived that Josh was not in this class, but Phil could still hear people laughing at him over the incedent at lunch. Some of those people were Josh friends. Phil had forgotten that Josh's friends would still make fun of him, making his entire day miserable.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3!!!!!

Phil went home with a feeling of dread in his stomach, and he felt as if someone was following him. I must be seeing things, he thought, nothing big. Apparently it was something big, because when Phil turned around, he saw Josh standing there.

"Hey, loser," Josh said "What are you doing? Going home to your mommy so you can do your homework." Josh had the usual group of friends behind him, and they automatically cracked up. Phil knew that violence was never the answer, but he wanted to kick Josh in the shins. Phil tried to ignore him, and turned to go home. Before he could go anywhere, Josh grabbed him and pushed him head first into a tree. Phil felt pain go though his head but refused to cry out in pain.

"Aww, did that hurt?" Josh asked "Well, this is going to hurt a lot more." Josh tried to grab Phil, but Phil had dodged Josh and started running for home. When Phil got home, he went upstairs and called Keely.

"Hello?" Keely said when she picked up the phone "Oh, hey Phil."

"Hi," Phil said "Look, Keely, I can't take Josh anymore. He has been ruining my reputation and my social life. Is there anyway that I could get rid of him?" There was a moment of pause, and Phil hoped that he could get rid of Josh before his parents knew what was going on.

"Well, Josh hasn't been beaten before," Keely admitted "But I think I have an idea. Meet me at my locker tommorow after school, and I'll tell you." Phil was realived, but really nervous. If this plan didn't work, then Josh would just make fun of Phil even more, and this time it would be worse. The next day after school, Phil met Keely at her locker just like she asked.

"Okay," Keely said when she saw Phil "Here's the plan. Maybe if everyone saw how mean Josh really is, they will stop liking him, which means that he can't humiliate you or make you feel even a little bit bad about yourself."

"That's a nice plan," Phil said "but how do we do it?"

Keely pulled Phil into the broadcast lab. "No duh, we can't come up with stuff, the stuff has to have meaning," Keely said "So how about we mention the people who Josh used to make fun of, but now people actually like." For the rest of that afternoon, Phil and Keely made lists of people that Josh used to make fun of, and by the end of the day, it looked like the plan could actually work, but there was one more problem.

"How are we going to make our annoncement?" Phil asked Keely.

"Well," Keely said "Maybe we can do it during the pep rally tommorow?" Phil thought about it, and decided that maybe the plan could work. The pep rally is where most of the people who like Josh are, and it would be the perfect place to break Josh down. Maybe Phil could finally stop being bullied.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4!!!!(this is the final chapter)

"Phil, are you ready to do this?" Keely asked as they were getting ready to show the school how cool Josh really is.

"Absolutely," Phil said "Josh deserves this after all that he did to me." Yet Phil was feeling a little guilty. He wasn't sure if he wanted to make someone feel as bad as he did when Josh dumped food on his head. Phil was going to say something before he was interrupted by Josh.

"Hey loser!" Josh said "You going to turn the pep rally into a math lesson, because even though you love math enough to teach us, the cool kids don't like pep rallies being turn into math lessons!"

"We'll see about that," Phil said "You'll be facing your doom soon enough." Josh rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering "I better not face my doom." When Phil heard that, he suddenly felt bad about trying to humiliate Josh in front of the entire school, even though nothings happened yet.

"Look, Keely," Phil said "I don't think that I can do this. I mean, if I make Josh feel bad, then I just turn into a bully, and I don't want that."

"Then why don't we discuss bullying?" Keely asked "Then people will be convinced to stop, and then Josh will be powerless." Phil and Keely finally agreed, and then walked toward the stage.

"Hi," Keely said when she got to the microphone "Today I want to discuss bullying, what it is and how to stop it." For the next 20 minutes Phil and Keely talked about bullying, and it looked like half of the kids wanted to stop bullying, and a few people looked at Josh. At the end of the day, Keely and Phil talked to Vice Principal Hacket and Josh was occicaly in trouble for bullying more than one kid at once. Phil could finally go home in a good mood


End file.
